Beyond
Beyond is a very tall and extremely kind second cousin, who is introduced in We Love Katamari. He is the healthiest cousin in the Katamari Universe. He is a banana-shaped cousin. It was said that he is a vegetarian, as he eats nothing but fruit and vegetables. His pants are made custom. His idle animation shows him with his arms in a praying mantis-like pose, and rocking side-to side. He is first introduced in We Love Katamari, and appears in the rest of the sequels. Beyond's Sound ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Katamari Creator (As Large as Possible: Animals) - On the top of a large hill, looking over a fence. Size: 1m45cm Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird banana!! Wait... it's cousin Beyond. Oh, stop getting in the way!" or, "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird creature!! Wait... It's second cousin Beyond. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Beyond. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Slumming it somewhere up high? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Unicycle Mask: Toucan Mask Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Chameleon level - In pool. Size: 35cm Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up: "Hmmm? A lanky kind of thing... it’s cousin Beyond! Of course!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Surprised Cat Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Seadome (Neptune) - watching tv with penguins, outside the television studio. Size: 50cm Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. He looks weird, but is very nice. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something odd... it's Beyond! We asked you to go close that wormhole!" Stage Conclusion: "Something skinny...It'd Beyond! The Princedom needs you, and your enigmatic touch." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 6 Animals (Same as We Love Katamari). Size: 1m45cm Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up: "You just rolled up a really long thing. Oh! It's Beyond! ERROR! BODY TYPE NOT FOUND! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!" Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Hmmm? Well, howdy, Beyond." Tap My Katamari'' How to obtain: Description: Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water next to the burial mound in the burial mound island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing next to the giant volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s walking along the path around the stage. **1m20cm'de toplanabilir. **turkish name is ötesinde Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins